


I'm Not Where Your Heart Isn't

by bottledminx (photoclerk)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/pseuds/bottledminx





	I'm Not Where Your Heart Isn't

Arthur is transient. He has nowhere to call home. He's never felt the pull of a comfortable arrangement of things calling him back. There isn't a cat or a sink full of dishes waiting for him. There is only another unknown, unmemorable hotel room, another tiny kitchenette he'll never use, another long night of tossing and turning. Another long night of no dreams.

 

Eames keeps several flats in obscure, but strategically important locations. None of them feel entirely like home, but there is a framed picture here, a favorite t-shirt there, that makes them all feel enough like the real thing to make his urge to return justifiable. It's enough for now.

 

Forever feeling a little out of place, a little world weary, the two of them find each other. Kindred spirits. Someone to joke with, to laugh with. Someone who understands. Now, they spend their dreamless nights making up their own stories. They fall into love like they fall into their false dreams, giving every moment their all, and now...

 

Now everywhere is home.


End file.
